Reflection Of Desire
by BrodieCaffee
Summary: A brutal case leads Aaron to Julia but will anything take place? Cameos from the rest of the team.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Reflection Of Desire

A/N : This is my first Criminal Minds fic. No Flames

Pairing: Julia Louise Rossi &amp; Aaron Hotchner

Rating: T

Summary: A brutal case leads Aaron to Julia but will anything take place? Cameos from the rest of the team

Chapter One

Julia Louise Rossi was the daughter of SSA Agent David Rossi, he had no idea who she was until Aaron explained it all to him and showed him the folder, Rossi was shocked and stunned by this sudden reveal and he then asked Aaron, "When did you meet her?", then Aaron replied "Few days ago when she turned up here with a file about a case we were working and seems the UnSub had given her the file", hearing this took Rossi by complete surprise.

Julia had no idea of when or how she would come face to face with her biological father for the first time, but while the BAU worked the case, Julia was unaware that she would become the next target, when later that day, she was heading home, when the killer struck and brutally attacked Julia, leaving her for dead in an alleyway, the call came into BAU, when Aaron found out that it was Julia, he told Rossi straight away that the latest victim was his daughter, Julia and this shocked him, he had to see her.

Even as Rossi was worried about Julia, he saw the photo Aaron gave him of her and saw just how much she looked like him, he noticed that she had her momma's eyes, he wanted her to be ok and maybe to give him a chance to be in her life, he didn't want to lose her, not when she had just found him, as the rest of the team went to the crime scene, Aaron went to see Julia in hospital, he was allowed into her room and once inside, he closed the door and took a seat next to her bed, he saw all the wounds that she had been subjected to and each one made him feel sick.

Aaron stayed by her side, he gently placed his hand on her's as a form of comfort, he knew that she had to survive this and get to know her father properly, Aaron remained by her side as he knew he was where he was meant to be, he felt that she was gonna need him right now, Rossi was worried about his daughter, he just hoped that she was gonna pull through and be able to tell who harmed her like this, but she had fought back and trace had already been collected and taken to the lab.

Rossi hoped that Aaron would keep him updated on how Julia was doing, he wanted to get to know her better and try to build a relationship with his daughter, he had missed out on so much of her life and now he hoped to have the chance to get to know her better but he hoped that she would allow him to be in her life again, Rossi knew just how much he had missed out on Julia's life and he tried to hope that he would be allowed to be involved in her life.

Aaron noticed that Julia's hand twitched and she was starting to come around, Aaron placed his hand on top of her's in a comforting way, he knew that she would need all the support that she could get right now and while Rossi awaited for some kind of information on his daughter, he just hoped that in time she would be ok, he needed to hope that she was gonna pull through and he got a call from Aaron, telling him that Julia's hand twitched but hasn't woken up yet.

After hearing the news about his daughter, Rossi remained hopeful that she would wake up and want to see him, he needed to know that she was gonna be ok, he was starting to feel maternal towards her now and he just paced while waiting for more news from Aaron about Julia, Rossi needed her to be ok, he didn't wanna lose her like this, not when he has just found her after all these years without knowing a single thing.

Rossi just paced as the rest of the team tried to calm him down, but they were not having much luck and they had no idea that the victim was actually Rossi's daughter and so far, Rossi hadn't admitted this to them, he just didn't feel ready to admit this just yet, he knew that they would find out soon enough, but he wanted to keep it quiet for as long as he could do so.

Aaron remained by Julia's bedside, when she slowly started to wake up, Aaron just hoped that she would open her eyes and see him by her bedside, he then took his phone and called Rossi to inform him that his daughter was starting to wake up, Rossi was glad that his daughter was starting to come around, Julia woke up and saw Aaron by her bedside, "Hey" she said as Aaron looked over to her and replied, "Hey, how you feeling?" and she looked to him, then replied "Feeling like shit" , Aaron nodded in reply as he kept a close eye on her, he knew that she would also hae to face her father as well when the time was right.

Rossi was so glad that Julia was awake at long last, he just wanted the chance to get to know her and hopefully have a bond with her, but he knew that would take time and he would do that for both her and himself, Julia told Aaron what she remembered about the UnSub attacking her and Aaron wrote it all down, he knew that they had to find the bastard before another victim is next, Julia softly sighed as she let her mind wander, until Aaron asked her to sign his book, she did as he asked, but he then got up to leave, Julia grabbed his hand and thanked him for being there for her, Aaron nodded in reply, before softly smiling to her.

Julia tried to get some sleep, she got to sleep, when later Aaron and Rossi arrived at the hospital and Rossi saw his daughter asleep and the horrible wounds that she had to endure from the UnSub, made Rossi feel sick, seeing what his daughter had been subjected to and it made him feel sick, he wanted to know who did this to his daughter and why she was a victim of a savage attack that almost cost her life.

The team were trying to catch the UnSub but another victim had been attacked but died, the team were angry and this crime scene had the same struggles as Julia who now was chatting with Aaron about her attack and also about her biological father as well, Aaron hoped that Julia would be ok but knew that it would take time for her to recover and try to get back to normal again and he knew that also Rossi would be around too so he could get to know his daughter after all these years without nothing, Julia was wary of getting too close to her father in case it went wrong, she voiced this fear to Aaron, who understood in what she thought.

Even as they bonded, Aaron and Julia were getting to know each other, despite everything that had happened to Julia, she was later told that one of her wounds needed to kept a closer eye on but she would have to stay in for a few more days, Julia hated hospitals and tried to hide her disgust at that but Aaron saw it and knew what she meant by it, he was another who hated hospitals, but for different reasons than Julia of course.

Rossi just hoped that in time he would have a strong bond with Julia, only he didn't wanna rush it in case he messed up and he knew that they both would need time to adjust to being a part of each other's lives, Rossi was hopeful that she would allow him the hance to get to know her and be the dad she wanted, he only wished that he knew that he knew about her but now that he did, he wanted to make it up to her and have the chance to create a bond with her, he didn't wanna screw up this chance.

Will Julia allow Rossi the chance to be a dad to her?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Rossi stood outside Julia's room while Aaron was in the room talking with Julia, she was telling him what all she remembered about the attack, she tried not to cry but when Aaron noticed the tears, he gave her a comforting hug, which she returned and hugged him back, as her tears rolled down her cheeks, Rossi watched Julia and Aaron together and saw how he was able to comfort Julia, he hoped that he would be able to do the same soon, he needed to give Julia time to heal from her attack, he had to take it slow and be cautious at the same time.

Aaron remained by Julia's side as Rossi watched, thinking how he was gonna make up for lost time with Julia, he wondered why he had never been told that he had a daughter, it kinda upset him a bit but now he had a second chance to be involved in Julia's life, he was gonna make sure that she knew, that he was gonna be there for her, he just hoped that she would give him that chance to make up for lost time, he wanted the chance to be her father.

Julia looked to Aaron as he told her that Rossi was her father and he wanted to see her, hearing this, surprised Julia and she told Aaron that she would like to see her father, Aaron nodded in agreement, before he stood and left the room to chat with Rossi and to inform him that Julia would like to see him, hearing that Julia wanted to see him, made Rossi's mind flutter and he thanked Aaron before he went into Julia's room and closed the door behind him, he was a little nervous.

Rossi was nervous but Julia was too, she had no idea what to expect from Rossi, but she was willing to give him a chance to be there for her, she just hoped that it would be the start of a new chapter in both their lives, Rossi wanted to do things right with Julia and prove to her that he can be a dad to her, he just hoped that he would not mess up his chances with his daughter, he had to prove that he wanted to be involved in her life.

Even as the team worked the case, they still had no idea that Julia was Rossi's daughter, both Rossi and Aaron wanted to keep it quiet for a bit longer, they had to do this right and get the UnSub caught once and for all, as Aaron hoped that Juila would give Rossi a chance to be a part of her life, Rossi didn't want to mess up the chance to be a dad to Julia after all these years, Aaron just watched Julia with her father, hoping they could form a relationship.

Julia remained hopeful about building a bond with her father after all these years, she knew that he wanted a chance and she was gonna give him that chance, she told him this and Rossi smiled knowing that Julia was giving him the chance to be a dad ti her after all these years, he was gonna take it and be a good father to her, he had to hope that it would be the start of a fresh chapter in both their lives, Rossi wanted to be a good father to Julia now and just hoped that he would be.

Aaron went to see Julia later that night, she was still awake when he came into her room and closed the door behind him, he wanted to have some time with Julia, she knew that she liked him, only she was wary of what might happen between them, Aaron sat up beside her, she softly smiled as her eyes connected with his and she wondered what would happen next, when he tells her that he really likes her, when Julia tells him that she feels the same way towards him, Aaron smiled softy then asked if he could kiss her, when Julia nodded in agreement and Aaron leant in and placed a soft kiss on her lips, when Julia kissed him back, her hand resting on his cheek as they kissed.

Julia smiled as they broke their kiss, Aaron was glad that he'd bitten the bullet and told Julia how he felt and now he knew that she felt the same way about him, he then suggested that they keep it a secret for now and Julia nodded agreeing to his idea, she wanted to be his little secret and she told him this, Aaron smiled knowing she was his secret girlfriend.

Aaron was happy to be with Julia and he was gonna protect her, he cared about her so much and he just wanted to make her happy and enjoy their relationship together and see where it leads them, Aaron was getting tired and so he headed off home, but he shared a goodnight kiss with Julia before he left, he softly smiled knowing how lucky he was to have Julia in his life in the way he had now, he knew how much she meant to him, he cared deeply about her and wanted to make her happy.

Julia went to sleep that night, thinking about Aaron and knowing how happy she was now that she had agreed to be his little secret from the team and also Rossi as well, this made Julia want to keep her feelings for Aaron a secret but he would be the only one who knew just how she felt towards him, Julia cared about him and just wanted them both to be happy with each other, she trusted him and knew that he trusted her too.

Aaron went to see Julia the following morning and he was so excited about seeing her, he went into her room and found her sitting up and awake, Aaron smiled as he then went to her and gave her a soft kiss, as she kissed him back, he loved sharing kisses with her, he was happy with her being his little secret from the team and also Rossi.

Julia stayed close to Aaron for a while before he had to go into work, he wrapped both arms around her gently as he kissed her softly but lovingly knowing how much she meant to him and that he would miss her while he was at work, he cared for her and wanted the best for her, also himself at the same time, he knew that she was the one that had stolen his heart and he was glad that it was her who had done so, he found himself falling more and more for her.

When Aaron was about to leave and head to work, he decided to give her a mouth-watering kiss to tell her how much he cared for her, when Julia kissed him back with the exact same amount of passion as he did towards her, this made Aaron smile softly knowing that Julia felt the same way about him and this made Aaron very happy, he didn't want to jinx it and risk losing her forever.

How long can Aaron and Julia keep their romance a secret?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Few weeks later, Julia was out of hospital and she was staying with Aaron at his place, while she recovered from the attack, Aaron went over to her and wrapped both arms around her and held her close to him as he placed soft kisses on her neck, Julia was happy as she put her hand on top of his, as he turned her around to face him, when he kissed her softly and as Julia kissed him back, it got passionate between them as Aaron lead her to his bedroom, he wanted her and knew that she wanted him in the same way too.

Afterwards, Julia was cuddled in close to Aaron as they'd had sex together and it made Aaron realize just how lucky he was to have Julia in his life and to be happy at the same time, Aaron placed a featherlight kiss on her forehead as they were in bed together, Julia softly sighed as she was happy to be in his arms, in his bed at the same time, Aaron was happy to have Julia with him like this and Aaron knew that he wanted to make sure that she was happy with him and he kept both arms around her, he wanted her to be safe.

Aaron watched her sleep for a little while, he was in awe of how peaceful she looked in his arms and he softly sighed, before he closed his eyes and fell asleep knowing that he wasn't alone, he had Julia by his side and he loved the feeling of having someone beside him once again and he knew that he could get used to this and he was happy to have Julia in his life, despite the way they met after the attack with the UnSub had brought along this and Aaron would make sure that Julia was protected from harm, he didn't want to lose her again, he would not be able to cope with that heartache for the second time.

Julia remained close to Aaron, she needed to feel safe again and found that she was safe with Aaron, she knew that she would find time to get to know her biological father when she was ready to do so and ot before, Julia wanted to be fully recovered from her attack before she got to know her father and it left her wondering just why she grew up without Rossi in her life and she needed to know the truth once and for all, before she sets herself up for a fall with trying to know Rossi.

Not knowing what to expect from getting to know her biological father, Julia was wary of taking it too quik and so she decided to do it when she was ready, but for now she wanted to get a chance to know Aaron properly as they had embarked on a relationship together and one that they had no idea just how far it will go and they had also agreed to keep it a closely guarded secret for now.

As the weeks passed, Julia had noticed something felt different and she was scared, but she told Aaron later that night and he wrapped his arms around her, he held her close to him, Aaron had no idea what was wrong with Julia, all he could hope for was that it wasn't bad, Aaron worried about her, so much so that he took her to get checked out the following day and they were unaware of what to expect when the doctor then drops a bombshell, Dr. Hughes tells Julia that she was eight weeks pregnant, she was shocked, as was Aaron when he realised that the first night they had slept together was when he had unprotected sex with Julia and now she was pregnant with his baby, Aaron felt numb and he was sure that Julia felt numb too after being told that she was two months pregnant.

Julia had to wrap her head around the fact that she was pregnant with Aaron's baby, she didn't know what to do for the best and she knew that it involved a chat with Aaron, to decide what was the best course of action in regards to their unborn baby, Julia had no idea what they should do for the best and as Julia was sitting up on Aaron's bed, she looked and noticed Aaron sit up beside her, he put his hand on her tummy, as he wondered what they should do for the best, Aaron knew just how scared Julia was and even he was scared too.

Aaron had no idea if Julia was gonna decide to keep the baby or not, Aaron kept both arms around Julia as he knew that she needed him right now, Aaron kept a gentle hold of Julia in his arms, he just wanted to be close to her and hope that they would make the right decision about their unborn baby, Aaron felt her sigh softly in his arms and he realised that she had gotten comfy in his arms once more, he loved her and had not admitted this to her yet.

Julia knew that she was trying to make a decision in regards to her unborn baby and despite not planning this, she knew that it was what she wanted, she told this to Aaron, who looked into her eyes and knew that she was telling the truth and he placed a soft kiss on her forehead, he then gave her a cuddle as he was excited that they were gonna have a baby together, Aaron loved her even more and knew that he had to admit his love for her, he did love her so much.

Aaron was glad that Julia had agreed to keep his baby, he kissed her, then told her that he loved her, when Julia told Aaron that she loved him too, hearing that made Aaron happy that Julia loved him too and she was also gonna have his baby in seven months time, Aaron was gonna be there when Julia gives birth to their baby, he didn't wanna miss the birth of his child with Julia, he was so excited and also he still had to tell Jack that he was gonna be a big brother soon and he had no idea how Jack was gonna react to the news.

Aaron had not told his team about his secret relationship with Julia yet, he hoped that he could keep it a secret for a little longer, he wanted to make sure that Julia was fine about the team being told when the time was right, but for now Aaron wanted it kept hush hush, he owed that to Julia, only they had to think when it would be the right time to reveal the truth about their relationship, even keeping it hidden from Julia's father David Rossi was another matter, even they had to make sure it remained top secret and also about their unborn baby too.

Julia knew how much she loved Aaron and just hoped that she was gonna be a good mom to their baby, she voiced this worry to Aaron a couple nights later and even Aaron told Julia that she would be an amazing mom to their baby, Julia knew he was right and just cuddled in close to him, knowing that she needed him more than ever before, she entwined her hand with his as they spent alone time together, while Jack was with his aunt Jessica for the night.

Will Aaron ever admit his secret before the team find out?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Aaron was happy that Julia was pregnant with his baby, he knew that Rossi still had no idea about the relationship Aaron has with Julia or that they were expecting their first baby together, Aaron had also let Jack meet Julia and the two bonded quickly, Aaron told Jack that he was going to be a big brother and Jack was excited to be a big brother soon. Julia was at Aaron's place, she was resting and as Aaron knew how much he loved her; knowing that in just a few months they would have their baby; Julia knew that Rossi might find out before then as Julia loved Aaron with her all her heart and knew that he felt the same towards her too. Despite keeping his relationship with Julia a secret; Aaron knew that keeping relationship with Julia a secret was for the best right now and he knew that in time it would come out; Aaron wasn't ready for it to come out just yet, he knew that he wanted Julia to have a peaceful pregnancy and Aaron loved her so much; he got a second chance at love and was gonna do everything he could to keep it.

Rossi was unaware that his daughter was with Aaron, he didn't even know that Julia was pregnant with Aaron's baby; Rossi hadn't seen much of Julia since she was released from hospital; he didn't know where she was or if she was safe; Rossi worried about her and just hoped that she was safe; he needed her to be safe and also so he could bond with her too.

Aaron stayed close to Julia, he loved her so much and knew how much she meant to him and he was excited about meeting their unborn baby in just a few months time; he was gonna be there when she goes into labour; he didn't want to miss the birth of his baby with Julia, it would hurt too much if he did miss it.

Rossi hoped that he would see Julia soon, he wanted to get that bond with her that he never had gotten the chance to have; but he hoped that he would now have that chance with Julia; Rossi knew that Julia was still recovering from what happened to her at the hands of the UnSub; as Aaron stayed close to her; he kept his hand on her tummy; he wanted to feel close to their unborn baby; he placed a soft loving kiss on her shoulder.

Aaron knew that he loved Julia and also knew that she loved him too; they had a strong love for each other, Aaron knew that his future was with Julia and he knew how much she meant to him and always would for the rest of his life; his future was with Julia and their kids, he knew that Jack was excited about being a big brother; Aaron smiled when Jack told him that later that night, when Aaron then went to join Julia in their bed; he cuddled in close to her; he placed soft kisses on her shoulder as his hand wandered towards her tummy where their unborn baby was growing; Aaron was truly happy knowing that soon he and Julia would have their first baby together.

Julia loved being with Aaron; she loved him and knew how happy she was with him and always would be for the rest of her life; she knew how much she meant to Aaron; who knew that Jack would be happy to have Julia around too; Aaron went back to work the following day and saw Rossi; who asked Aaron if he had heard from Julia; all Aaron could tell Rossi was that the last he heard was that Julia was doing ok.

Aaron knew that he had just lied to Rossi on the account of where Julia was; when Aaron knew exactly where Julia was and also that she was pregnant too; Julia knew that once she was feeling better again after what she went through then she would see Rossi but not until she was better.

As Julia and Aaron got the room ready for their baby; he smiled knowing that he was going to do things differently this time around; he was always gonna make sure that he was around and he didn't want to risk losing Julia or their baby; he didn't want to relive it; the pain would be just too much for him to bear if it ever happened again; he loved Julia and knew how happy she made him happy again and also love for the second time; Aaron was really happy with Julia, they loved each other.

Even a few months later, Julia went into labour two weeks early; Aaron was by her side, Julia was scared of something going wrong with their baby or even her; Aaron tried to keep her calm, she knew what he trying to do and she let him do so; when few hours later; Julia gave birth to a healthy 6lb 5oz baby girl with Aaron by her side; he instantly loved his baby daughter; he kissed Julia softly, when somehow Rossi found out that Julia was in hospital; he went to see her and got the shock of his life; he saw her holding a baby; he had no idea that Aaron was the father.

Rossi asked Julia who the father was and Julia didn't tell Rossi who the father of her baby girl was; she wasn't ready to tell him just yet who the father was, when Rossi asked Aaron to find out for him, Aaron sighed but agreed to do so; he went into Julia's room and closed the curtains and put the light on; he told her what Rossi asked of him when Julia sighed then tells Aaron that she will tell Rossi when she is ready to do so; Aaron knew that Julia was right and he asked her what name their baby girl should have; when Julia tells Aaron that she wants to name their baby girl Sophia Grace Hotchner; to which Aaron smiled and kissed Julia softly.

Julia was happy that she and Aaron had their baby together and she loved him so much and always would; she knew that he was the love of her life; she trusted him to keep her safe and also their baby girl Sophia as well.

Julia was allowed home with baby Sophia; once home Jack got to meet his baby sister and loved her instantly; Aaron smiled softly knowing that he has a happy family; he knew that soon Julia would be telling Rossi the truth but Julia wanted to settle into being a mom to her little girl first before she admits the truth to her father Rossi about her relationship with Aaron and also that the father of her baby girl was Aaron.

Aaron loved being a dad to his kids and was so excited about raising Sophia Grace with Julia; as Aaron bonded with his baby daughter Sophia; he knew how happy he is since he met Julia and they got together and now they have a baby daugther together; Aaron loved being a dad to both Jack and Sophia, he knew that he would protect them and Julia from whatever dangers there is.

Julia loved her little girl; she knew that Aaron was happy too; they loved each other so much and were a family with their little girl and Jack; Julia was bottle-feeding Sophia while Aaron was at the BAU; he knew that Julia planned to tell her father the truth soon and had no idea how he would react to knowing the truth.

What happens in the final chapter?


End file.
